th The 5 BioNanoTox and Applications Research Conference held in Little Rock, Arkansas, November 4-5, 2010 Abstract Advances in nanotechnology offer the possibility of new and intriguing opportunities in all scientific fields. While most small-particle research efforts have focused on applications, the implications of nano research on health and environment lag behind. It is crucial that the academia, industry, government, environmentalists, and scientists address the implications of this specialized area of science in a cohesive and concerted manner. It has been recognized that a comprehensive study of nanotechnology requires a multi-disciplinary approach and a coordinated effort of various scientific, medical, and government agencies. One of the hurdles is to create an infrastructure allowing such coordinated activity to occur. For that reason, annual conferences involving professionals from a variety of fields are a vital component of such infrastructure. BioNanoTox (Biology, Nanotechnology, and Toxicology) offers such a multi-disciplinary approach that raises the awareness of undesirable side effects emanating from cherished nanotechnology and puts the safety of humans, animals, plants, and the environment into a new perspective. th This proposal is directed towards partially supporting the annual conference entitled the 5 BioNanoTox and Applications Research Conference held in Little Rock, Arkansas. The proposed conference will deepen our understanding of the interdisciplinary approach between disciplines such as biology, chemistry, bioinformatics, toxicology, nanotechnology, environmental and agricultural sciences to name a few. BioNanoTox conference would be of genuine interest to both the National Center for Toxicological Research (NCTR), Food and Drug Administration (FDA), and any group dealing with nanomaterials within the NCTR and FDA, industry, and academia. BioNanoTox conferences are aimed at strengthening training and education, fostering collaborations, and initiating new research. These will also raise students'awareness of a global interdisciplinary approach in nano- research. To address this, the specific aims are as follows: 1) to bring together U.S. and foreign speakers as well as participants regardless of their gender and race from multiple disciplines, 2) to encourage women, minorities, and persons with disabilities to participate. Announcements are posted on the BioNanoTox and other websites, 3) to provide training experience for undergraduate / graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, and young investigators in the areas relevant to the BioNanoTox. Individuals are encouraged to submit abstracts for brief talks and poster sessions as well as research articles, and 4) to disseminate information generated during the conferences through presentations and scientific publications.